D. Management/Dissemination Core Summary The Management/Dissemination Core will continue to ensure effective execution of our project and the ready access of the public to the resources that we produce. We will continue with our current management structure, which has been very effective. We have worked extensively with the ENCODE DCC to make all our data and metadata available through their website. We will continue to submit our data to the DCC on regular basis. The collaboration with the DCC ensures that our project meets the most demanding standards of scientific rigor and transparency. The worm and fly model organisms gives us exceptional control over genetic and environmental variables.